Captain America
'''Steve Rogers is a Captain in the United States Army during World War II. A top secret project initiated by the US Government transformed the frail Rogers into a super soldier. He fights the Nazi's and the evil organization HYDRA, as the superhero Captain America. History World War II Project Rebirth In 1942, Steve Rogers tried to enlist in the army, but despite making multiple attempts, he was rejected due to various health and physical conditions. One day, his best friend, Bucky Barnes rescues him from a bully. Barnes is now a Sergeant in the army where he was assigned to the 107th Infantry. While celebrating, Steve tried to enlist again. This time, Dr. Abraham Erskine enlisted and assigned him at the Strategic Scientific Reserve under Project Rebirth. Rogers' training was supervised by Peggy Carter and was the weakest of his platoon but Dr. Erskine saw something special and chose him to become Project Rebirth's test subject. Rogers subjected to the super-soldier formula and transformed into a more muscular and taller man. But right after the procedure, Dr. Erskine would get assassinated by a HYDRA spy, Heinz Kruger. Steve would capture the spy but the latter commits suicide after uttering the words "Hail Hydra". With the death of Dr. Erskine and the serum lost, Rogers was placed on inactive duty by General Chester Phillips, instead was assigned to the USO and perform on stage as the iconic Captain America in order to boost morale to troops all over the world. Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology Dr. Abraham Erskine's super-soldier serum granted Steve enhanced human abilities. * Peak Human Intelligence: Steve's mental performance has been greatly enhanced to the very peak of human potential and beyond, thus allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. * Peak Human Strength: '''Steve's strength is enhanced beyond the peak of human potential, moving in to early levels of superhuman condition. * '''Peak Human Speed: '''Steve can run and move speeds that are superior than that of an Olympic gold medalist.. * '''Peak Human Stamina: '''Steve's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal human beings. * '''Peak Human Durability: '''Steve's bones and muscles are denser and harder that a human's, above the highest level of human potential, which makes him much more durable than any human being. * '''Peak Human Agility: '''Steve's agility is superior than that of an Olympic gold medalist. * '''Peak Human Reflexes: Steve's reflexes is superior than that of an Olympic gold medalist. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Steve heals faster than normal human beings. Abilities * Master Martial Artist: Steve is a master in the field of martial arts. His combat style are a mix of American boxing, Judo, Jiu-jitsu, Taekwondo, Aikido, Muay Thai, Karate, Savate and Wing Chun. * Master Shield Fighter: Due to his training and experience, Steve can accomplish amazing feats with his unique Vibranium Shield. * Master Tactician: Having trained in the United States Army and combined with his enhanced intelligence, Steve is an accomplished strategist. * Expert Marksman: Having trained in the United States Army, Steve is well-versed in the use of firearms. * Indomitable Will: Steve is a very strong-willed person. * Multilingualism: Steve can speak, English, French and German fluently. Equipment * M1911 Pistol: A standard issue during World War II. Strength Level Steve Rogers possesses Peak Human Strength (800-1500 lbs) Appearances United Galaxy's Captain America * Episode 1 - Birth